Questions, Dares, Questions and Dares for lalagirl16, and Awesomeness
by lalagirl16
Summary: Read first chappie for more details. Please help me do this, it looks sooooo fun! REVIEW OR GOMPERS THE GOAT WILL EAT YOUR REAR LICENSE PLATE! If you enjoy my A/Ns you will enjoy this! Guarenteed!
1. Rules and Boringness

Yes! Another One of these fics, lalagirl16 style! Lemme explain all the awesome things you can do!

Ask the Characters questions and make them answer truthfully

Dare the Characters

Dare ME

Ask me questions about stuff I like, future fanfics, past fanfics, and other stuff.

NO CREEPY STALKER QUESTION ABOUT MY ADDRESS OR PHONE NUMBER OR ANTHING CREEPY LIKE THAT.

Some other surprises later…

Mabel: This is gonna be fun!

Dipper: Fun?

Mabel: Yeah!

Dipper: But what if someone makes me do that…dance or something?

Me: GOOD IDEA! Someone request that!

Dipper: NO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! *Runs away*

Mabel: He'll be back

Me: How do you know?

Mabel: He left his journal here!

Me: Oooohhh…Lemme see that!

Dipper: What are you guys doing?

Me: Aren't you supposed to be running for your life and dignity?

Dipper: Oh, yeah. *Runs away again*

ALSO! NO M RATED STUFF OR PINECEST OR DEATH OR MESSED UP THINGS PLEASE. IF YOU ASK A QUESTION ABOUT THAT, IT WILL NOT BE SUPPORTED.

All characters are available to be questioned and dared. And extra special character and awesomest laugh out loud fanfiction author…

**MY OC JEWEL, AND AS I MENTIONED PREVIOUSLY, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

So review please so we can start the awesomeness!


	2. Round 1

Round 1! (Gong)

I forgot to mention some things! If you want to co-host a chapter, leave me a review with your pen name, anything about simple appearance, and gender. No co-host this chapter, but maybe next chapter! Also, you CAN have the characters read fanfics. Let's start the awesomeness!

(Gravity Falls characters, file into a room. They sit on chairs that are in a circle. 1 seat is empty.)

Dipper: Okay, what's going on here?

Mabel: Wow! The room is all sparkly!

Old Man Mcgucket: Whoooowee! I have no idea where I 'em! Hehehehehe!

Stan: Uh. This guy.

(Unidentified voice over loudspeaker) And now…everyone's favorite fanfiction author, who kidnapped everyone from Gravity Falls to be in this room, and is the greatest and most humble person in the world…LALAGIRL16!

A thirteen-year old girl comes in through the door. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and braces. She is wearing denim shorts, a blue tee shirt, neon orange high tops, and a Dipper Pines hat.

Dipper: I had a feeling she had something to do with this. Hey! Is that a copy of my hat she's wearing?

Mabel: I like her shoes!

Me: Thank you! Thank you everyone! Let's start the first round of _Questions, Dares, Questions and Dares for lalagirl16, and Awesomeness__!_

*People cheering*

Soos: *looking around* Who's cheering dude?

Me: It's a soundtrack. Let's start with some dares! *Pulls out a stack of cards and reads off the top one. * Okay the first dare is from XxSkullCandyxX It's for Mabel!

Mabel: Yay! This is gonna be fun!

Me: Mabel, you have been dared to do the Lamby Lamby dance.

Dipper: Yeah, Mabel! Then we'll see how "fun" it is.

Mabel: Okay! *Hops off chair and goes to the middle of the circle. *

_Well, who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do!_

_So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there!_

_So march march march around the daisies!_

_Don't don't don't you forget about the baby!_

Robbie: That was nauseating.

Me: Next dare is from cute polar bear. Dipper, now you have to do the lamby lamby dance.

Dipper: What? No! I won't!

Me: -in a PINK lamb costume.

Dipper: *backing away* You'll never take me alive!

Mabel: Come on, Dippingsauce…everyone wants to see you do it!

Dipper: No.

Mabel: *steals journal*

Dipper: Hey! Mabel, give it back!

Mabel: I'll give it back…if you dance for it!

Dipper: FINE ALREADY! *Does dance in pink lamb costume*

Robbie and Gideon: *filming* This is soooooo going on YouTube.

Dipper: *takes book from Mabel and sits down crossly*

Me: That was some fine girly dancing! Okay Dipper! Don't sit down! You have another dare.

Dipper: No! Not again!

Me: Relax. You don't have to do the dance again. This dare is from Gravityfallsmd. You have to read two fanfics. "The Curse" and "Dipper's Possession."

Dipper: Whatever. I can't possibly be worse than what I just had to do. *Walks off into another room to read on computer*

Me: Okay while he's gone…Stan! Got a dare for you! Stop trying to pickpocket Toby Determined!

Toby: What?

Stan: Well, thanks! And he has a wallet full of cash…

Me: Speaking of cash…this dare is by Guest. Guest dares you to burn all your money while tied to a chair, screaming in agony, while Waddles is slapping you.

Waddles: Oink oink!

Stan: All my money?...NO.

Me: *lighting the fireplace* Yes.

Stan: NO.

Me: *grabbing Stan's wallet* Thanks! *Ties Stan to his chair*

Stan: No! Don't do this!

Me: *tosses wallet into the fire with blank expression on face*

Waddles: *slaps Stan with tails, oinking loudly*

Tyler (the cute biker): Get um! Get um!

Stan: *crying* Why! Why meeeeee! Noooooo…

Mabel: He'll be fine.

Me: Oh and by the way, Gideon, Gravityfallsmd requested you to die.

Gideon: WHAT?

Me: Gravityfallsmd requested you to die.

Gideon: But…but you can't! You said that there was no killing characters!

Me: WHY DIDN'T I MAKE AN EXCEPTION! AND I CAN'T CHANGE THE RULE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK THAT MY RULES WEREN'T PERFECT! GAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gideon: So…I'm not going to die?

Me: But for the record, we all wish you would die. And we can always torture you with dares. (Some people need to get on that! Make his life miserable!)

Dipper: *emerges from side room with eyes wide* Well, I'm traumatized for life.

Mabel: What were they about?

Dipper: *whimpers*

Me: I think he liked them! Now for the next dare! Maxwell Stormheart wants…*reads card again* Dipper, you need to make an army of murderous crows.

Dipper: What? How am I supposed to do that? *Flips through journal* *wide-eyed and frantic* there's nothing in here about murderous crows! But I have to do the dare! What am I gonna do?

Me: You don't have to do that yet. We'll work on it. Maxwell Stormheart also wants someone to play Maplestory, the best anime online game ever. Robbie! Go do that!

Robbie: Why me?

Me: Cuz I wanna get rid of you for a while

Wendy: You and me both. We won't leave me alone since our breakup!

Robbie: *leaves room*

Me: *looks at next card* Dipper!

Dipper: Not again!

Me: Fallerforlife wants you to run around town in a Nyan Cat costume singing the gummy bear song.

Dipper: What?

Mabel: Oooohhh! I love Nyan Cat! I should make a Nyan cat sweater!

Dipper: Whatever. I've lost all my dignity already. *Walks out door leading outside*

Me: I'm tracking him to make sure he doesn't run away!

Soos: Poor dude. Everyone keeps daring him!

Me: We can't help it! He's fun to torture!

Dipper: *enters room all beaten up* That's what I get for combining two of the most annoying things in the universe.

Me: Three more dares! By the same person! These are all from Sam-Sam. First one's for Mabel!

Mabel: Yay! I get to go again!

Me: You need to battle a werewolf.

Mabel: Ooh! Like in Wolf Man Bare chest?

Me: Nope. It specifically says that is has to be a scary one, not a cute one.

Mabel: On my own? But I don't have any defense or anything!

Me: *looks around, spots a plastic fork, and gives it to Mabel* Use this!

Mabel: This is fun! *Stabs werewolf in heart with plastic fork and sits down again*

Me: Next! Dipper and Mabel! Switch clothes!

Dipper and Mabel: WHAT?

Me: It's just for the rest of the chapter. Now do it or I'll do it for the whole game!

Dipper and Mabel leave the room and come back with their clothes switched.

Dipper: Your llama hair sweater is ITCHY!

Mabel: When the last time you washed these clothes?

Me: Last one's for MEEEEE! Dipper, you need to leave the room!

Dipper: Gladly. This is embarrassing.

Me: Sam-Sam has dared me to pretend to flirt with Dipper for the rest of the game! He can't know that I'm pretending.

Mabel: Haha!

Me: This is going to be fun. Dipper you can come back now!

Dipper: *comes back and sits down*

Me: What took you so long? We all missed you! *Flirty smile*

Dipper: *confused look* Um. Thanks, I guess…

Mabel: *leaning over to me and whispering* You aren't very good at fake flirting.

Me: Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Okay we are now done with dares! Onto the questions!

Dipper: Thank Goodness!

Me: First questions are for me! From XxSkullCandyxX. Who's you favorite character in Gravity Falls, who's your favorite reviewer, and why would you use my OC Alex Smith in your story "Mabel Goes Green?"

Mabel: That story was cool!

Me: First, my favorite character is Old Man Mcgucket.

Old Man Mcgucket: Whoooowee! I wiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn! *does jig*

Me: I don't have a favorite reviewer. I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS CUZ I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE ALL THE SAME AMOUNT OF AWESOMENESS…unless they dis my story or me. That's never cool.

Pacifica: Yeah, yeah. Are you going to answer questions or lecture people, hon?

Me: Both! And the answer to the last question. I added your OC because you begged and begged and begged. Simple.

Robbie: *comes back into room* That game is for losers.

Me: *gasp*

Wendy: Can you send him away again?

Me: Sorry, no. He needs to be in the room for these questions. First one's for Dipper. Remember, you have to answer truthfully, honestly, and fairly. And no backing out.

Dipper: I'm starting to feel a bit uneasy.

Me: Three different people asked you this. The Hyperistic Country Loner, Mabelgirl, and MWA HA HA.

Dipper: Okay, what is it.

Me: Do you like Wendy? *Silence follows*

Dipper: What? Um…well…uh…maybe…a little tiny bit?

Mabel: A little tiny bit? What are you talking about you lo-

Dipper: *reaches hand and covers Mabel's mouth*

Mabel: mmmmpppphh!

Me: Next question. Also suggested by the people listed above. Wendy, do you like Dipper?

Wendy: Ummm…I kind of guessed that Dipper had a crush on me. I don't really think of us like that. Dipper is more of friend slash little brother to me. So, not really that way. But he's still a cool guy.

Me: Robbie, are you afraid Dipper will cause Wendy not to like you anymore?

Robbie: No! Wendy still loves me!

Wendy: NO I DON'T!

Me: Oh and one more dare before we finish: Dipper and Wendy, you have to kiss.

Dipper and Wendy: What?

Me: You heard me. DO IT.

Wendy: Whatever. *Kisses Dipper*

Mabel: *takes picture* Scrapbookertunity!

Me: That's all for now! Thanks for reviewing! See you next chapter!


	3. Round 2

Round 2! (Gong)

Next round! Thanks for all of your questions, truths, and dares! Also thanks for all your requests to co-host!

Mabel: Cool! So another fanfiction author will join us for a round? Who's doing it this time?

Me: You're about to find out! Presenting my co-host for this chapter…Fallerforlife!

A girl wearing a long blue, grey, and white tee comes in. She has wavy brown hair, and black converse.

Fallerforlife: Thank you! Thank you…but I already know that I'm awesome.

Me: Don't worry other people who wanted to co-host! You will all get a chance…unless my story gets taken down or something. Speaking of that, I have some sad news. I reeeeeaaaaallly don't want this to get taken down, but if I keep getting all my questions and stuff in reviews, the all-powerful, "THEY" will take down this story! D8 So now you need to PM unless you are a guest. Sorry guys, I know how annoying it is to PM…

Fallerforlife: The all-powerful "THEY?"

Me: Yeah, you know when like you say something like, "They make all the rules, or I don't know how they do it or How do they get cows into boxes that small?"

Fallerforlife: Ummm…okay…

Me: Well, no one has any idea who "THEY" is, but I'm guessing they are all-powerful if they do so much stuff.

Mabel: *big eyes* Wowwww…I wonder if "THEY" is coming here!

Robbie: Yeah, and where exactly is here lala-what's-yourname?

Me: It's lalagirl16. And to answer your question…*Claps hands and all light go off. Puts flashlight below face and leans in close to Robbie* A place…beyond time and space…a place where there is no escape from…a place you couldn't begin to imagine…

Robbie: *staring blankly, unimpressed* No, seriously.

Me: *claps and light come back on* Fine, if you want to be boring. It's just a couple rooms I rented. Happy?

Robbie: Happy is for chumps.

Me: Good! Let's start!

Mabel: Wait! Don't start yet! Where's Dipper?

Me: Oh, he's watching paint dry.

Mabel: *laughs* Yeah, but really, where is he?

Me: He's in the room to the right watching paint dry!

Mabel: *gets up from chair and walks into room on the right*

Dipper: *sitting on the floor, staring intently at the wall*

Mabel: *Sits down on the floor next to him* what are you doing, broseph?

Dipper: *Not taking his eyes off the wall* I'm watching paint dry.

Mabel: Yeah, but why?

Dipper: *still staring at the wall covered in paint* I asked lalagirl16 if there was any way I could get out of playing for a round, and she said I didn't have to play if I watched paint dry the whole round.

Mabel: But you're going to miss out on the fun!

Dipper: Mabel, being deeply embarrassed in front of literally everyone you know is NOT FUN. But you wouldn't understand because no one did anything to you.

Mabel: I had to wear your dirty clothes!

Dipper: That's not as bad a wearing a sweater, headband, and skirt!

Mabel: True…but we still all want you to play.

Dipper: Too bad! I'm going to keep watching this paint. It's…very…interesting…

Mabel: Hey look! A squash with a human face and emotions!

Dipper: *Turns around* Oh my gosh! Really? Where?

Me: YES! He looked away! Welcome back to the game Dipper! I'm so glad you came back…you don't know how much this means to me…

Dipper: *whispering to Mabel* She is reeeeeaaaaallly creepy…

Fallerforlife: Let's start with the questions, because you started with the dares last time.

Me: Works for me! Here! *Hands Fallerforlife a huge stack of cards*

Fallerforlife: Okay the first question is from The Design Nerd! For Mrs. Gleeful?

Mrs. Gleeful: *stands up, shaking and holding a vacuum*

Fallerforlife: Why are you always vacuuming?

Mrs. Gleeful: *mumbles something and walks across the room to start vacuuming the carpet*

Dipper: Um…ok then.

Me: Dipper! You need to sit down! There's an open spot next to me! *Pushes Gideon off seat on my left*

Dipper: Uh…no thanks.

Me: It's the only open spot!

Dipper: That's okay, I'll just stand.

Me: *hisses* Sit. Down. Now.

Dipper: Okay! Okay! *Sits down quickly*

Me: *Sweet smile* Thank you Dipper…

Dipper: *Inches chair away from me*

Fallerforlife: NEXT QUESTION! Maxwell Stormheart has requested five minutes alone with Robbie so he can kill him.

Me: Well, Robbie can't actually be killed, but you may kindly beat him up. Beat him up well.

Robbie: I never agreed to this!

Me: Of course you didn't! Maxwell Stormheart will almost destroy you in the room three doors down on the left. GO NOW.

Robbie: This guy can't touch me! *Walks away into room*

Wendy: He's sooo gonna get it.

Fallerforlife: Okay, Dipper! Gravityfallsmd has asked you a question!

Dipper: Great.

Fallerforlife: Gravityfallsmd asked you what you thought of the two fics you read last chapter.

Dipper: *freezes, as if having a flashback. After 5 minutes, he screams*

Me: Thank you for that insightful review of those two fanfics. I read them, and I actually liked them!

Dipper: That's because you have issues!

Me: True. Very true. Do you find that attractive?

Dipper: *scared face*

Fallerforlife: NEXT QUESTIONS! These are all from Leelasmall. First one's for you, lalagirl16.

Me: Bring it!

Fallerforlife: What's your favorite Gravity Falls pairing?

Me: Hmm…that's hard. I think maybe Dipper and Pacifica.

Dipper and Pacifica: WHAT? Eww…

Mabel: That is creepy on so many levels.

Me: I know! That's why it's my favorite!

Fallerforlife: Dipper, do you consider yourself a nerd? If so, what type?

Dipper: Yeah, I guess. I think I'm a bit of a nerd for everything paranormal, mysteries, and conspiracies.

Mabel: That sounds about right…

Fallerforlife: Mabel, how many sweaters do you own, and which is your favorite?

Mabel: Well, my hobby is knitting, so I have hundreds of sweaters. Literally hundreds! Too many to count. And…I could never just pick one sweater that's my favorite! But maybe, my sweater that matches with Waddles. I started making it the day I won him!

Fallerforlife: And lastly, she asked if Dipper would be her boyfriend.

Dipper: Ack! A creepy fangirl!

Me: Dipper, I'm one of your fangirls and you have been sitting next to me this whole time without freaking out.

Dipper: Who says I wasn't freaking out?

Me: Ouch.

Gideon: Do I have any fangirls?

Me: *laughing hysterically* Do you…hahaha…do you have any…hahaha…fangirls? That's hilarious! Of course not!

Gideon: Stop laughing.

Me: *laughing harder* fangirls for Gideon? Hahahahahaha!

Gideon: *sits down and pouts*

Dipper: Oh, and by the way, no. I don't even know her.

Me: *leaning closer to Dipper* You know me…

Dipper: STOP BEING CREEPY!

Fallerforlife: LAST QUESTION! It's from XxSkullCandyxX and it's for lalagirl16

Me: Yay!

Fallerforlife: What's your favorite story you work on?

Me: Oh, I love them all, but this one has definitely been the most fun for me. I love breaking the forth wall with my author's notes in my fanfiction stories, and this is like one, big author's note! And I love getting all of your questions to answer. It makes me feel awesome.

Fallerforlife: Okay, that was okay, but a bit boring. LET'S GET TO THE DARES!

Robbie: *Comes back completely mauled*

Me: Robbie, that look really suits you!

Robbie: Shut up.

Me: I really hate you, but not as much as I hate Gideon.

Mabel: Agreed!

Gideon: Mabel! Don't let your horrid family influence you so! Don't worry my sweet! One day I will win, and get rid of them! So we can be together!

Dipper and Stan: Yeah. Right.

Gideon: QUIET! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!

Mabel: Ew. A moment? With you? Forget it!

Fallerforlife: QUIET! *silence*

Gompers the Goat: Maaaaaahhhh!

Fallerforlife: *glares at Gompers*

Gompers: *trots off into another room*

Fallerforlife: Okay, first dare. Dipper!

Dipper: AW COME ON!

Me: *reading over Fallerforlife's shoulder* Gravityfallsmd has dared you to read another fanfic called Darkness and Magic.

Dipper: Not another one…

Me: GO!

Dipper: *hands in pockets, walks over to room with computer* I'm going, I'm going…

Me: Next dare!

Fallerforlife: I'm on it! *Pulls out next card* LaptopWriter22 has dared Gideon to shake hands with Dipper and cheerfully give the entire Tent of Telepathy to Grunkle Stan to use for a new awning for the Mystery Shack.

Gideon: WHAT? WHO IS THIS LAPTOPWRITER22? AND HOW CAN I DESTROY THEM AND EVERYTHING THEY CARE ABOUT? I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN! I WILL NOT REST!

Me: Yeah, yeah, that's nice kid. Just do it. No getting out of it.

Stan: Oh, I like this LaptopWriter's style! But…where's Dipper?

Me: Oh, he'll be back from reading the fic any minute now…

Dipper: *out of the room* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: He's done.

Dipper: *runs into room in a screaming panic*

Gideon: *forced smile* Here is the deed to the Tent of Telepathy…Stanford… *turns to Dipper and shakes his hand*

Dipper: *Staring blankly*

Wendy: What? He didn't even notice what Gideon just had to do?

Stan: *laughing hysterically* I should make Stanford Land! Ahahahahahaha! Looks like I won Gideon! I love Truth or Dare!

Mabel: I thought you said you hated it, Grunkle Stan!

Stan: Well, I was just kidding.

Dipper: *Whimpers*

Wendy: Oh, it couldn't have been THAT bad. *Walks out of the room to go read*

Fallerforlife: Okay, here's a bunch more from gravity falls fanatic 865. Dipper and Mabel!

Mabel: Yeah?

Dipper: IS IT ANOTHER FANFIC?

Me: NO! You get to beat up Gideon while Stan is videotaping!

Soos: I like it!

Me: Than Stan needs to post the video on YouTube.

Soos: I like it!

Stan: LIKE IT? THAT'S AMAZING! HAHAHA! I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE!

Gideon: You two can't beat me up!

Dipper: Than why do you look so scared?

Stan: Here! *Tosses Mabel a broom*

Gideon: OH NO! NOT THE BROOM!

Dipper and Mabel beat up Gideon. The whole time Stan is laughing manically, videotaping.

Gideon: My hair…

Dipper: That felt AWESOME.

Wendy: *walks into the room, her eyes wide* Okay, I was wrong. It's pretty bad.

Stan: BEST. DARE. EVER!

Fallerforlife: Mabel, the same person has dared you to kiss Robbie.

Mabel: Robbie?

Robbie: Kiss?

Mabel and Robbie: Eww…

Me: DO IT.

Mabel: *kisses Robbie very quickly*

Robbie: Ugh. Why would someone suggest that?

Me: Because we love seeing you guys suffer!

Fallerforlife: But what if someone dares you, lalagirl16?

Me: Oh, no will do that! Everyone loves me! I'm delightful!

Dipper: *inches chair further away*

Fallerforlife: Robbie, you need to admit that Wendy absolutely hates you how and forever.

Wendy: Yeah, Robbie!

Robbie: FINE I ADMIT IT! (Not)

Fallerforlife: Good enough! Old Man Mcgucket!

Old Man Mcgucket: Awww Donkey spittle!

Fallerforlife: Build a robot to destroy the Tent of Telepathy!

Stan: Yes! We'll use the space to expand and bring in more tourists!

Old Man Mcgucket: I'll do it after I finish workin on my death ray and eatin books! Eheeheeeheeeheee!

Me: Okay then.

Fallerforlife: Wendy. Beat up Robbie.

Wendy: GLADLY.

Robbie: No! I just got beat up by Maxwell Stormheart! Don't do this!

Wendy: *starts punching Robbie*

Tyler the Cute Biker: Get um! Get um!

Wendy: *sits down leaving a very bruised Robbie slouching in his seat, almost unconscious*

Mabel: That was cool!

Me: What's next?

Fallerforlife: Pacifica, kiss Dipper.

Pacifica: Ew, what? You mean spoil my perfect lipstick by kissing Mabel's twin brother? Forget it!

Me: Kiss him or I'll steal your purse!

Stan: Nope. I already stole it.

Pacifica: I'm not kissing him!

Me: Yes you are.

Pacifica: Make me!

Me: If you don't, I'll make you sit by Gideon.

Pacifica: Okay fine! *Kisses Dipper*

Dipper: Why is there so much kissing? It's getting old.

Fallerforlife: Stan, stop pick pocketing people and go read the fanfic story The B Chronicles: The Beginning.

Stan: Tell me if something horrible happens to Gideon! *Walks off into computer room*

Fallerforlife: Next user sent three dares. These are all from Guest. Gideon, you're up.

Gideon: NOT AGAIN!

Me: *reading over Fallerforlife's shoulder again* you need to wash your hair and not put hairspray in it afterwards. Bathrooms the second door on the left.

Gideon: *storms off*

Fallerforlife: Robbie, you need to sing, "This girl is on Fire!"

Robbie: *barely able to speak because of many injuries* Wendy! This is for you babe!

Wendy: Get a life, Robbie.

Robbie: *sings song*

Gideon: *comes back in his face red with rage and his hair hanging down everywhere in a tangled mess*

Mabel: Grunkle Stan! Come back! You have to see this!

Stan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gideon! HAHAHAHAHA! You look hilarious! *Snaps photo*

Gideon: SHUT UP OLD MAN!

Fallerforlife: And last dare from Guest is for Pacifica to wear all black for the rest of the game!

Pacifica: What? But black isn't in style right now!

Mabel: Look on the bright side, Pacifica! You'll be like a ninja!

Pacifica: I HATE ninjas. *Storms off into bathroom to change*

Me: Who doesn't like ninjas?

Dipper: Apparently, Pacifica.

Random Ninja: I will exact my revenge…on that girl…that ninja hater…has insulted me. I will now attack! *Rushes towards bathroom*

Gompers: Maaaaaahhhh!

Random Ninja: NO! Goat! My age-old enemy! Ahhh! *Runs away*

Me: …

Fallerforlife: …

Everyone: …

Old Man Mcgucket: Once I ate the brain of the dog, and my howling sounded more realistic!

Everyone: …

Soos: GROUP HUG!

Everyone: …

Soos: No? I never know the right time!

Everyone: …

Fallerforlife: MORE DARES! This person left a lot of dares, so it's time for a lightning round!

Me: Sounds electric!

Soos: *plays lightning noise on synthesizer*

Fallerforlife: These are all from LeelaSmall. Dipper needs to hug and kiss her, Mabel needs to do the Macarena, Stan has to run around town in his underwear, Gideon needs to shave his head, and finally, Pacifica needs to kiss Waddles.

Pacifica: *emerges from bathroom* I need to what now?

Waddles: Oink! *Leaps on Pacifica*

Mabel: *doing the Macarena* you need to kiss my pig, Waddles!

Dipper: How am I supposed to hug and kiss her if she isn't here?

Me: Well, she will be co-hosting next round so you can do it then.

Stan: *taking off clothes* It was getting hot in here anyway…

Gideon: *holding a razor* I…can't do it!

Mabel: *Macarenas over to Gideon* Here let me help! *Shaves Gideon's head*

Gideon: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Pacifica: I'm not kissing this smelly pig!

Dipper: Yes you are.

Pacifica: No I'm not.

Dipper: Yes you are. *Picks up Waddles and holds him up to Pacifica's face*

Pacifica: This is a horrible nightmare…*kisses Waddles*

Stan: *comes back, still in his underwear* I think…I just learned the meaning…of life…

Me: Yeah, that's great. Next dare!

Fallerforlife: Okay here's a review left by a guest. It's really good. It reads: "dipper, do you know Grunkle Stan has book number one and Grunkle Stan has to hang upside down from the ceiling for a whole chapter. By the way Stan I made you burn your money I hate you. Mwhahahaha"

Dipper: Book number what now?

Stan: Upside down for a whole chapter?

Me: Yeah, next chapter.

Dipper: That's the same thing Gideon said that one time…but what is it? I mean…

Stan: And this person made me burn all my money? I hate this person, whoever they are!

Dipper: Think, Dipper, Think!

Gideon: *doesn't hear any of this because he is crying in the corner over the loss of his hair*

Stan: NEXT DARE!

Dipper: Wait! I'm still thinking!

Mabel: Thinking is boring! Let's keep playing!

Dipper: But Mabel…

Me: Don't worry Dipper…you can always be thinking…about me!

Dipper: *inches chair further away*

Fallerforlife: XxSkullCandyxX wants an OC named Alex Smith to arm-wrestle Robbie and if Alex wins, Wendy get to beat Robbie up again.

Robbie: *moaning* Not again…

Alex: GET READY TO BE BEATEN!

Robbie: Whatever.

Mabel: Hey! I remember that guy! I threatened to kill him if he wouldn't be my boyfriend that one time!

Stan: You did what?

Dipper: Oh, nothing! Look Alex won!

Wendy: YES! HERE I GO!

Robbie: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wendy: *beats Robbie up again*

Robbie: *Falls to the floor, unconscious*

Wendy: That went well.

Fallerforlife: Last Dare everyone! For lalagirl16!

Me: OK! LET'S DO THIS!

Fallerforlife: Um…you need to summon Bill Cipher and he needs to tell horrible jokes for a whole chapter.

Dipper: NO! DON'T SUMMON BILL! DON'T DO IT!

Stan: Bill? What are you guys freaking out about?

Me: *has ring of candles and stuff ready* All right let's do this! *Eyes light up all creepily* Triangulum, Entangulum! EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB!

Bill: Wow! What is this place? Haha! Just kidding! I know everything!

Me: This will be interesting.

Dipper: *shaking and hiding behind chair* demon…demon! Bill! Triangle! Hole in chest…

Bill: Hey why did the chicken cross the road?

Mabel: Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I know it!

Bill: He didn't! He lasered by a time-baby from another dimension! Ahahahaha!

Everyone: …

Me: I think Bill has the bad jokes dare in the bag. More of that next chapter. PM or review! Thanks for joining, Fallerforlife!

Fallerforlife: Yeah, sure.

Stan: *still in underwear* who is that triangle freak anyway?

Me: Could you please put some clothes on?

Stan: Fine. *Walks away*

Me: That is it for this chapter!

Bill: Remember! Reality is an illusion; the universe is a hologram; buy gold, bye!


	4. Round 3

Round 3! (…)

Me: AHEM!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! 

Me: I did not find that funny, Gideon

Gideon: It's your fault that I don't have hair!

Me: No, it's LeelaSmall's fault! Don't blame everything on me!

Gideon: I'LL BLAME YOU FOR WHATEVER I WANT TO BLAME YOU FOR!

Me: You shouldn't be complaining. Technically, you are supposed to be in jail right now.

Gideon: Send me back there right now!

Me: Sorry, bald boy. That ain't an option.

Gideon: *mumbling* ain't isn't a word

Me: Oh, come on. You say it all the time.

Bill: Hey! I have a joke! Why did a certain, pudgy, bald kid drop his nut-free ice cream cone?

Mabel: Oh! Oh! Why?

Bill: Because I cut his arms off! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mabel: *laughing*

Dipper: *elbows her in the side*

Mabel: *elbows him back*

Dipper: Ow.

Me: Okay down to business!

Bill: Funny joke about business, So, there was two successful business men at a social gathering when one leans in to the other to comment, "Hey, that women over there, she looks like your wife!" to which the other one replies, "That is my wife."

Me: Um. How does that have anything to do with what I just said?

Bill: It doesn't!

Everyone: …

Bill: Okay, I've got another one.

Me: Save it. I need to introduce the co-host

Dipper: Who is it? Is it another creepy fangirl?

Me: Don't worry, Dipper! I'll protect you and stay by your side!

Dipper: Can I watch paint dry again?

Bill: Hey! What is green and smells like blue paint?

Dipper: How many of these do you have?

Bill: A toaster oven!

Me: Um…how is that green and how does it smell like blue paint?

Bill: It doesn't!

Me: That's what you said last time….

Mabel: So who's co-hosting?

Me: Right! Since a lot of you requested to co-host and I'm not sure how many chapters this will have depending on if you keep sending stuff and how much I can type before my fingers fall off. So…two people are co-hosting from now on! Introducing today's co-hosts…

Mabel: YAYYYY!

Dipper: She hasn't even announced who it is!

Mabel: I know! I just love suspense!

Me: Gravityfallsfanatic856 and Leelasmall!

(A boy with short brown hair, emerald green eyes, with a black t-shirt with "Gravityfallsfanatic856" on it and tan shorts in black shoes enters, followed by a girl medium-length wavy chocolate-brown hair, green eyes, jeans, a black "I'm With Stupid" t-shirt (you know the kind, right?) and sneakers.)

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Hey! Point your shirt away from me! Go point it at Gideon or something!

Pacifica: I can't believe you are both wearing black by choice. Black is the most disgusting color. I can't believe I have to humiliate myself by wearing it.

Leelasmall: Let's beat her up!

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Yeah.

Me: No, but don't worry. The reviewers gave us great stuff… *does the stereotypical evil person thing you know, like rubbing hands together maniacally*

Mabel: Let's get started then!

Me: Okay, because I'm selfish, I want to dare someone. I haven't gotten to yet. I mean, I might have too when you all stop reviewing dares and questions and stuff. So here we go. Bill!

Bill: Want to hear a joke?

Me: Um, no. But I promise this will be fun. *Whispers something to Bill*

Bill: *glows and zaps Dipper and Mabel*

Wendy: Ack! What did you do to them?

Me: You'll see!

Dipper: WOW! DID YOU SEE THOSE RAYS! THEY WERE SO SPARKLY, MABEL! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

Mabel: Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

Soos: That didn't really explain anything, dude.

Me: I dared Bill to switch their personalities for a round!

Bill: AHAHAHAHA! That was fun!

Stan: You did what now?

Gideon: You put Dipper's horrible personality into my marshmella? HOW COULD YOU?

Bill: Simple! I can do anything!

Gideon: PUT HER RIGHT NOW!

Bill: Do you want to hear a joke?

Me: NO! Gideon, just sit down! EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES!

Leelasmall: The consequences?

Gravityfallsfanatic865: What are they?

Me: *leaning in close to gravityfallsfanatic865 and speaking creepily* Oh…you don't even want to IMAGINE what the consequences are…

Leelasmall: Um…ok let's go with that.

Me: *holding up stacks of note cards* Happy…um…made up holiday!

Dipper: OH! OH! GREAT UNCLE'S DAY!

Me: Okay! That works! *Hands Leelasmall and gravityfallsfanatic865 a stack of cards each*

Leelasmall: Okay first review or PM or ya know let's just call them all reviews.

Me: What is it?

Leelasmall: This is from TabbyPie101. "I dare Pacifica and Mabel to switch outfits for the whole chapter. I dare Robbie and Gideon to put on bikinis and wrestle each other in a pit of mud. I dare Robbie to make out with Mabel. I dare Pacifica to be Mabel's personal servant for two chapters."

Me: Okay Mabel and Pacifica! GO SWICH OUTFITS!

Pacifica: A sweater? I'd rather have the black!

Me: Sorry, that's the dare! Actually, I'm not sorry!

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Oh and Robbie and Gideon, start getting into those bikinis.

Dipper: Hahahahahaha! What a funny sentence!

Bill: You know what else is funny?

Everyone: *groan*

Bill: Okay, why did Shooting Star go to the store?

Dipper: Oh! I know it! Pick me! PICK MEEEEEEEEEE!

Mabel: *coming back in Pacifica's all black outfit* Dipper, calm down. The joke's not even going to be that funny.

Bill: Because she needed to buy milk!

Dipper: Actually, we have milk!

Mabel: Yeah. But it's curdled.

Dipper: It doesn't taste THAT bad!

Stan: I'm with your sister on this one. I'll go stea- I mean buy some more as soon as we are done with this game.

Pacifica: I HATE ITHCY SWEATERS.

Me: Gideon and Robbie! The mud pit is a floor down! We have TVs set up so we can watch you two!

Gideon and Robbie emerge from bathrooms in bikinis and head to the elevator.

Everyone: GROSS!

Mabel: Are we sure we want to watch them?

Me: Let's just move onto the next dare and see who wins later.

Leelasmall: *looking at card* Hmmm… looks like we'll have to do the last dare first because Robbie is wrestling Gideon in a bikini in the mud pit.

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Pacifica has been dared to be Mabel's personal servant for two rounds

Pacifica: WHAT?

Me: We already said it before, ya know

Mabel: A servant, huh? Time for a little revenge…Pacifica! Bring me a glass of water.

Dipper: Oh! And can you make her get me a cola with glitter in it?

Mabel and Pacifica: Glitter?

Dipper: Yeah! Glitter tastes amazing on pizza, spaghetti, and it's fun to glue on your face!

Stan: …I never thought I would hear that kid say that.

Mabel: Dipper, you really shouldn't eat glitter. I will give you indigestion!

Dipper: *pouting* You're no fun.

*Gideon and Robbie come up through elevator. They are still in bikinis and covered with mud*

Robbie: What do you mean you won, you bald brat? I had you pinned the whole time!

Gideon: LIES! I WAS ALWAYS ON TOP! I'M UNSTOPPABLE!

Robbie and Gideon: *continue bickering while heading to bathrooms to change*

Bill: While they're changing, let's hear another joke!

Everyone but Dipper: Not another one…

Dipper: YAY!

Bill: Roses are grey, Violets are grey, and I'm a dog. RUUUFFF!

Dipper: Awww! Like a cute puppy?

Bill: *facepalm*

Dipper: It's too bad for the little puppy though. Only seeing gray? That's sad. I like things that are all colorful!

Mabel: Dipper, please!

Dipper: *sigh*

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Yeah so now that Robbie's back, Mabel you need to make out with Robbie.

Mabel: Eww…come on people!

Me: Hey it's not my fault!

Mabel: Yes it is! You were the one who trapped us here and is forcing us to do ridiculous things!

Me: Yeah, because I'm evil! Its just part of my nature! Now go make out with that jerk.

Robbie: Let's get this over with kid.

Mabel: I hate you.

Mabel and Robbie: *exit room*

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Ok, Leelasmall. Next review.

Leelasmall: Got it. This is from Guest. Guest says, "I dare Dipper to show everyone the photo of his and Mermando's 'Reverse CPR'"

Dipper: Okey Dokey! It's a really funny story! *Holds up picture*

Gideon: That's going on Instagram! *Snaps photo*

Dipper: No, that's okay. I'll just post it myself.

Me: Co-hosts! Next!

Leelasmall: This review is from XxSkullCandyxX

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Here it is. I have a question for you, do you think I'm a girl or a boy when you hear the name "XxSkullCandyxX" (the answer is I'm a boy)

Me: Well, honestly I didn't think about it much. But I kind of guessed that you were a boy by your name.

Mabel and Robbie: *come back into room*

Mabel: *blank expression* Let us never speak of this again.

Robbie: Agreed.

Me: Okay another guest has dared Dipper and Wendy to go on a date after this round.

Dipper: *smiles big and starts jumping up and down in his seat* This is so exciting!

Me: Excited Wendy?

Wendy: Yeah, I guess so!

Mabel: *Smiles over at Dipper*

LeelaSmall: Okay the next one is from MWA HA HA.

"I Dare Tyler the cute biker to shave his moustache off!

Truth ask Wendy if she would rather date Robbie, Dipper, or Tyler the cute biker

I also Dare Dipper to Pull up his bangs and show his birthmark for a whole Chapter!"

Tyler: Not my mustache!

Me: Yes your mustache.

Tyler: *sniff* Borrows Gideon's razor and shaves off mustache

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Wendy, would you rather date Dipper, Robbie, or Tyler?

Wendy: Dipper. Even though there is the age difference, he's really fun and friendly. Robbie's a jerk and Tyler is just creepy.

Me: Correct! Now Dipper you need to show your birthmark for the rest of the chapter.

Gideon: Birthmark?

Robbie: Birthmark?

Stan: Birthmark?

Waddles: OINK?

Mabel: I heard it perfectly clear…

Bill: JOKE TIME! What do you say when you run into Chuck Norris?

Dipper: Want a corndog?

Bill: Correct! How did you know?

Dipper: I'm amazing!

Stan: Let's see that birthmark, kid! It's the dare!

Dipper: Right. *Tucks bangs up under hat, revealing Big Dipper birthmark*

Gideon: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dipper! HAHAHAHA! That's so funny! HAHAHA!

Dipper: *frowns* Laughing is fun, but that's not cool. *Walks over and kicks Gideon*

Gideon: OW!

Mabel: You really deserved that, Gideon.

Leelasmall: Okay next review is…

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Okay I'm getting bored. I wanna do some dares!

Me: Okay then! These will be the last ones!

Leelasmall: What? But that means he gets more stage time than me!

Me: Technically this is a fanfic, not a stage.

Leelasmall: *sighs* whatever.

Gravityfallsfanatic865: Okay here we go. *Takes deep breath and talks really fast* Grunkle Stan and Wendy has to switch clothes, Dipper must shred his hat, Mabel has to shred one of her sweaters, Pacifica has to beat up Robbie, Robbie has to beat up Gideon, Gideon has to give Dipper his journal marked 2, Old Man Mcgucket must build a robot to destroy the entire state of California, and Dipper has to read the fanfic the master plan.

Stan: Switch clothes with Wendy?

Wendy: Wear Stan's clothes?

Me: You don't have to do it for very long, just go change.

*After some time Wendy emerges in Stan's suit he uses for tours and Stan's fez. Stan is wearing Wendy's clothes and hat*

Mabel: *whispering to Wendy* Just be glad Stan wasn't wearing his white shirt and boxers!

Wendy: Ugh! I'm never getting that image out of my head.

Dipper: *crying* Goodbye…hat…*sniff*

Mabel: *sighs and grabs plain pink sweater from suitcase and runs it through the paper shredder without a word*

Mabel: Pacifica, as I my servant, I request you beat up Robbie now.

Pacifica: You don't need to tell me twice.

Robbie: I'm not going to let a puny girl beat me up. OW!

Pacifica: *punching Robbie* this is fun.

Robbie: Okay that's enough! I need to beat up Gideon now!

Mabel: Pacifica, please retreat so we can see Gideon suffer.

Gideon: Get away from me!

Robbie: Never! *Punching Gideon*

Gideon: My face is all jacked up now! I'll have to moisturize it again!

Mr. Gleeful: You use moisturizer, son?

Gideon: DON'T JUDGE ME OLD MAN!

Me: Gideon, give Dipper "2" now.

Gideon: What? No! I refuse!

Me: It's the dare, man

Leelasmall: DO IT OR DIE.

Gideon: Okay! *Holds out book*

Dipper: *skips over to Gideon and takes book* Thank you!

Mabel: Let me see that!

Dipper: No! It's mine, silly!

Mabel: But it's full of interesting stuff! I need to read it and learn more!

Dipper: That sounds boring.

Old Man Mcgucket: DA ROBOTS ALL READY FER LAUNCH! I EARNED MEESLEF A VICTORY JIG! *Jigs*

Gravityfallsfanatic865: You're not actually going to let him destroy the entire state of California, are you?

Me: What? *Guilty look* OF course not! I would never… *whispers to Old Man Mcgucket* we have to wait till she leaves!

Old Man Mcgucket: Awww Donkey Spittle!

Me: Dipper, go read, "The Master Plan."

Dipper: Okay! *Skips off into computer room*

Me: That was the last dare for this round. If your dare wasn't done, it will be done later, don't worry! It will be done in a later round!

Leelasmall: And here is where we part.

Me: No one talks like that anymore.

Leelasmall: I know!

Me: Right!

Gravityfallsfanatic865: See ya.

Me: Thanks for co-hosting! And now an announcement to all readers. You know how in the first chapter I mentioned, "A few other surprises?" Well, next round we will be doing something different. Instead of Questions Truths and Dares, we will be playing a round of would you Rather. So send in those types of questions.

Dipper: *Runs into room* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mabel: What's the-

Dipper: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mabel: Dipper what?-

Dipper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mabel: I'll just wait until you're done.

Dipper: I'm done.

Mabel: What's wrong?

Dipper: Let's just say if you see a fanfic that says, "Pinecest," DON'T READ IT.

Bill: One last joke! Why was six afraid of seven?

Dipper: OH! BECAUSE SEVEN EIGHT NINE?

Bill: NO! Because seven was an axe murderer! AHAHAHA! All right! See you readers next round!

Me: Aren't you forgetting something?

Bill: No.

Me: Change Dipper and Mabel back.

Bill: Ugh. Ruin my fun why don't you. *Snaps fingers than disappears*

Mabel: What happened?

Dipper: Why can't I remember anything that happened during the round? *Glances up at his showing birthmark and hurriedly covers it up*

Mabel: Dipper, where's your hat?

Me: It went through the paper shredder.

Dipper: WHAT?

Me: Oh, and Gideon gave you book 2.

Dipper: WHAT?

Me: OH and you have a date with Wendy tonight.

Dipper: WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?

Mabel: I have a strange urge to solve a mystery or go read something…

Dipper: Ugh. My stomach hurts….

Me: That's what happens when you eat glitter.

Dipper: WHAT?

ME: SEE YOU NEXT ROUND EVERYONE!


End file.
